There and Now
by TitaniumNinja12
Summary: What if the ninja never knew each other? When Garmadon had the Mega weapon, he sent the ninja into another dimension. Into a dimension where they never knew each other or their elemental powers. Now, the ninja have a week to remember who they are, because if they don;t, they will be stuck there forever.
1. Prolauge

**No one's POV**

 **Epilogue**

"Hey guys, we have a report of the Bounty being sighted by Jamika village." Nya said from her spot on the computer.

The ninja were training Lloyd in Dareth's Mojo Dojo.

"What's he doing?" Sensei asked, from his spot on the floor, drinking tea.

"That's the thing. He's doing nothing. The Bounty is just there and it's making the people worried." Nya answered.

"We should investigate." Cole said.

"Yeah, I can't be a human dummy anymore." Jay said, taking off his armor, and throwing it on the floor. Jay was helping Lloyd by being his dummy.

"Anyway, you should hurry, the Bounty's been there for a while." Nya said.

"Thanks sis." Kai said, grabbing a sword.

"Ping me if you need help!" She called as they filed out of the room.

 _Even Lloyd's going._ She thought as they ran out.

"Masster, I have sspotted the ninja. They are approaching with sspeed." Fangdam said from the front of the ship. Garmadon was sitting on a lawn chair, admiring the Mega-Weapon in the sunlight.

"Good. Just what we wanted." He said in a silky voice. He stood up and walked to the front of the ship.

"Take me down to that building and hide in the bushes. When i say, jump out and close the door. I'll take care of the ninja." He snarled. The snake saluted him and scurried off to get more snakes ready.

"I will stay here. You ninja go and stop Garmadon." Sensei said, jumping off Kai's Fire bike as they reached their destination. The vehicles returned to their normal forms and the ninja nodded in agreement. They ran into the village, with Lloyd panting behind them.

"C'm on Lloyd. The sooner you can catch up the better you'll be." Kai yelled over his shoulder.

"Excuse me miss, have you seen Lord Garmadon anywhere?" Zane asked a lady who was walking by.

"The last I saw, he ran into that building." She said, pointing to an old abandoned shack.

"Thank you." Zane said, walking away.

"Always the lady's man, aren't you." Cole said.

"I thought I was the lady's man!" Jay whined.

"No, I am." Kai snapped.

"Guys…. Can you… slow down?!" Lloyd huffed was we walked up to the door.

Kai then heard something rustle in the bush. He turned his head fast.

"Kai, let's go!" The others were already inside.

He shrugged and jogged in.

"What were you doing out there?" Cole asked as he approached them.

"I thought I-" He was cut off when the door slammed shut. Cole ran over and tugged on the handle.

"Damnit." He cussed.

"Ah, ah, ah. Language." Jay scolded.

"What know?" Lloyd asked.

"We go upstairs and see if we can find him." Zane said, pointing to a staircase they hadn't noticed.

The group trompped upstairs. They all stopped suddenly when they saw someone in the middle of the room.

"Garmadon!" Kai yelled, drawing his sword.

"I wish that the ninja never knew each other, that Ninjago was free from ninja, and that I could rule!" Garmadon yelled to the Mega Weapon. Suddenly a portal opened in front of the ninja, and it seemed to suck them in.

"What the hell is this?!" Jay screamed, grabbing onto a piece of furniture, trying not to get sucked in.

"Language!" Cole yelled at him

"Dad, don't do this!" Lloyd yelled at his father.

"I am sorry Lloyd, but one day you will understand I had to do this. In order for us to be together, I must create the world in my own image." He answered.

Zane was the first one to go through the portal. Then Cole, and then Jay.

"DAD NO!" Lloyd screamed, and then he too, was sucked in.

Kai gave Garmadon one last glare before he let go and was sucked in.

 **Yeah, I know, super short begining, but whatever.**

 **I am SOOOO excited to start another story. BTW for all you people out there when Jay says "Language." That's a reference to Avengers when Cap tells off Iron Man for cussing. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing!**

 **Titan Ninja out. (mic drop)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Cole's POV**

The soft rock started playing on my phone, waking me up. I groaned and blindly stuck my arm out, trying to find my phone.

I opened my eye's and all I saw was the blurry image of my ceiling. I reached over and finally was able to grab hold of my phone.

I turned it off and sat up, stretching.

I rolled out of bed and walked into the kitchen.

Dad wasn't in there but there was a note on the table

 **Cole, I have an early gig, i will be home at around 930 tonight, there's leftovers in the fridge, the car keys are on the counter.**

Since my mom and my dad divorced, i'm used to dad leaving without telling wants me to become this famous singer and dancer like him, but I don't want to be that kind of person.

I sighed and walked back to my room.

I walked onto the bus with my earbuds plugged in. Kids were laughing and screaming and throwing paper balls everywhere. You would think being a senior in high school would have some effect on how we act but NOOOO.

I sat in the back and looked out the window. Papers were being thrown through the air and some were hitting my head, but I didn't care. The bus lurched forward. Some kid fell as he was walking down the aisle. Kids started laughing at him and throwing more paper at him.

He stood up. He had bright orange hair and an indent in one eyebrow. He was wearing all blue and had a notebook tucked protectively under one arm.

I felt this lurch in my stomach, like he was familiar. I shook my head. _Maybe in one of my classes?_ I thought. He turned and looked at me.

"And what are you staring at emo?" He asked me, with a twinge of sarcasm. I shrugged and looked back out the window.

I shoved my backpack into my locker and grabbed my binder. I walked into Math and sat down at my table.

"Hey, did you understand the homework last night?" My friend Cody asked me, dropping his binder and sitting down next to me.

"No, I'm not a nindroid." I snorted. Cody looked at me weird.

"What the hell is a nindroid?" He asked.

"Uhh… I… I don't know." I stuttered. _What's going on today?_ I thought.

"Dude, you stayed up WAY too late last night." He said, laughing and punching me in the shoulder.

"Yeah," I said, shaking my head. "I guess I did."

"Whatever man." He said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, P.E.'s next period. You gonna try out for football this quarter?" He asked

"Probably. But you know my Dad, i'm gonna have to keep it a secret." I said, pulling out my homework.

Cody went on to talk about how he wanted to be a receiver, but I was lost in thought. _First that kid on the bus, and now this? What's gotten into me?_

Then the math teacher walked in and everyone went quiet.

The P.E. teacher, Mr. Brookstone, blew his whistle and everyone went quiet.

"OKAY! Listen up! Today football tryouts are starting. If you don;t make it, don't come crawling to me on your hands and knees begging for another shot. 'Cause you won't get it." He yelled at all of us, walking around in a circle.

I fidgeted in my P.E. uniform, which, was WAY too big for me.

"Damn, someone didn't get their daily amount of Starbucks this morning." Someone in the back muttered. I turned around and saw it was this kid with brown spiky hair.

I got the same feeling I had gotten on the bus this morning. Deja vu.

Unfortunately for him, Mr. Brookstone heard.

"And what is your name?" He asked, shoving us aside to get in his face.

"Smith. Kai Smith." He said coolly, without any hint of backing down.

"Well then, Mr. Smith, why don't you go up first." Mr. Brookstone said, gesturing towards a pile of footballs that lay on the field.

"Pleasure." Kai said, walking up and grabbing a football.

"And what position are you playing for, Mr. Smith?" Mr. Brookstone asked, pulling out his clipboard and grabbing a pen, clicking it over and over again as if he was impatient.

"Quarterback." He replied.

"Who here is trying out for receiver?" Mr. Brookstone yelled out. Cody tentatively raised his hand.

"YOU! CODY! Up there NOW!" He barked at Cody. Cody scurried up.

"And who's trying out for defense?"

I raised my hand.

"Well, what are you waiting for, a red carpet, GO!" He yelled at me.

I ran up. As I passed Kai, I looked back at him. He looked at me strangely, then shook his head.

"When i whistle, Kai, throw the ball to Cody, and then, Cole, you have to try to tackle Cody, or intercept the ball, understood?" We all nodded.

The whistle blew. Cody zigzagged around the field and Kai threw the ball to him. Cody caught it and I tackled him.

"Not the worse thing I've seen." Mr. Brookstone muttered.

Kai walked over and helped me up. I grabbed his outstretched arm and stood up. We stood there for a second. I had this feeling tugging at the back of my mind. Then he turned around and walked away.

I stood there for a moment thinking. _What the hell?_

I shook my head. I walked back to the group, and then saw someone in the hallway.

He was wearing white and had a book tucked underneath his arm. He had a white flat top.

The sensation in my mind happened again.

Then, it came at me like a freight train.

 _Garmadon, Ninja of Earth, Sensei, Kai, Jay, Zane, Lloyd, Scythe of Quakes._

I remembered it so suddenly it almost knocked me off my feet. I regained balance and saw that Zane was gone.

 **First, I want to say that this whole time I was writing I was listening to the soundtrack of when Zane died and was thinking to myself, "I am half glad and half sad that I can't buy this on ITunes because if I was listening to this in class I would burst into tears for no reason and everyone would think i'm crazy, and it's sad because I CAN'T FREAKING BUY IT ON ITUNES."**

 **Second, I want to say that I am sorry this took so long to write because on sunday my dad was all like, "No computers."**

 **And third I just want to quickly say the character designs.**

 **I always thought that at home, Cole would be this emo, but then at school, he'd be this popular athlete. Kai would be popular all around, and be semi athletic. Jay would be a nerd, who is kinda popular, Zane would be just a nerd who everyone bullies but he doesn't care because he's FREAKING ZANE, and Lloyd would be the troublemaker (As a kid.)**

 **Titan ninja out (Mic drop)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Zane's POV**

Garmadon can't erase the memory of a nindroid.

But the problem is, how do I get the others to remember.

I've found all but Lloyd, and I think I know where he is.

I trudged up the hill to see Lloyd at Darklys. On the playground there were kids running around, laughing and screaming.

I sidestepped to avoid a ball thrown my way. I pushed open the two front doors and stepped inside.

Cold air slapped my face, but, then again, I'm used to the cold. I walked up to the front desk.

"May I help you?" The lady said, not looking up from the computer. She had glasses on and had her hair pulled up in a tight bun.

"I want to know if Lloyd Garmadon still comes here?" I asked.

"Ahh yes. Lloyd." She said his name with a hint of disgust. "Why do you need to know?" She asked, looking over the brim of her glasses at me suspiciously.

"He's my younger brother and I need to take him home." I answered.

"This is a boarding school, and you two don't look alike. Now leave." She snarled. I sighed and turned around, walking out.

I pushed open the double doors and started out.

"ZANE!" I heard someone yell my name. I looked up and saw that Cole was standing near the entrance, waving his hand frantically in the air.

I jogged over and came to a stop in front of him.

"You remember?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just did, I ditched school. How do you remember?" He asked me.

"I'm a nindroid. Does anyone else remember?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Is Lloyd in there?" He asked me.

"Yes, but I couldn't get to him." I sighed, looking back.

"So, how do we get the others to remember?" Cole asked.

"How did you remember?" I asked him, turning back around.

"Well, I saw signs all day. First I saw Jay, then I said nindroid, and then I saw Kai, and then I saw you, and that's when I remembered." He explained.

"So, you think that if we show them something familiar, then they will remember?"

"I think so." Cole said, nodding.

"So we have to find the others, until when?"

"I don't know, you would think there would be a limit to until we would have all memory erased." He said, shrugging.

"We should go and find the others then." I said, starting to walk down the hill.

"Can I say something?" Cole said, catching up.

"What?" I asked, turning to him.

"Screw Garmadon." Cole said, kicking a stone hard and watching as it clattered down the hill

I smiled and trudged down the hill, praying our assumption was right.

 **How long has it been since updating this?**

 **Fuck.**

 **I am not going to make any excuses, I am just going to say that I am REALLY SORRY AND I AM SUCH JACKASS!**

 **Ok, from now on, two a week.**

 **I know this is short, but I can't think of anything else. Writer's block. Again, SOOO SORRY! :(**

 **Titan ninja out. ( Mic drop.)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Jay's POV**

Usually my favorite part of the day is lunch.

I can sit in the library and not get swirlied.

And plus, the librarian's are super nice. They let me freaking eat my lunch in there!

But it wasn't lunch.

It was science.

And even though I excel, there are those in there that hate my guts.

I was sitting at my desk and copying down what the teacher wanted us to do for homework, when two dickheads came up from behind me and grabbed my shoulders, and then jostled me around I banged my head on the desk. I felt blood seep from my nose. Something told me to beat the shit out of these jack-asse's, but I just cupped my hand around my nose.

"Is the nerd bleeding? Where's your mommy to help you and hug you?" His name was Percy. He was a big football player that liked watching other kids in pain.

I was about to make a smart remark, but then the door opened. In came this boy who had floppy black hair and was very tan.

"Is Jay Walker in here?" He asked. I slowly stood up, my head splitting in half from the headache.

He gasped and then regained his composure. "The office wants you." He said.

"Yeah. First, bathroom." I said shoving past him and half jogging to the bathroom.

I grabbed a handful of paper pressed them to my nose. I pulled them away and saw a big blot of red in the midst of brown paper. I groaned and walked out, the towels still pressed on my nose for dear life.

"Okay, can we get this over with? But long enough to miss science." I said, walking back out of the bathroom. But now there were two. The new guy had white blonde hair and was pale.

"Is he your helper or something?" I asked.

"No. Well, kinda. And we're ditching." Black haired dude said.

"ARE YOU GOING TO KIDNAP ME?!" I yelped, backing up.

"No! Who do you think we are?" The boy with blonde hair yelped. I took a closer look at them.

"Do I know you?" I asked them. They looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm Zane. And that's Cole." Blonde boy said.

"...Have I seen you around in school?" They sighed.

"Just come with us." Cole said, walking away, Zane following. I looked behind me to the science classroom, and then back to Cole and Zane.

"WAIT UP!" I yelled, running after them.

There was a forest close to the school. We jumped the fence and jogged into the forest/ Me, being me, couldn't keep up. My head was throbbing and I was panting. I finally stumbled into a clearing, where they were waiting, looking refreshed.

"What…. What is…. Going on?" I gasped, bending over, leaning against a tree to support me.

"Okay, this is going to sound crazy." Cole said, standing up from where he was sitting on a rock.

"Ohmygodyourdrugdealers!" I said quickly, catching my breath.

"NO! Stop saying that." Cole said.

"This is a different dimension. We were sent here by Lord Garmadon and in our original dimension, we are ninja who have elemental powers." Zane said.

I started at them for a second. "I think you're high." I said.

"GOD DAMMIT JAY! WE ARE NOT FREAKING HIGH! STOP THAT! WE ARE GOD DAMN SERIOUS!" Cole yelled.

"Maybe if we showed him that I am a nindroid?" Zane said. I looked at him quizzically.

"What's a nindroid?" I asked.

"You came up with that name!" Cole groaned. "Just do it."

Then, Zane grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled. His chest swung open. I screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT!" I yelled, tripping over my own feet.

"This isn't working." Zane said, sighing and closing his… I don't even know what to call that.

"Spinjitzu?" Cole asked.

"I think i've heard of that." I said, tilting my head and standing up.

"NINJAGO!" Cole yelled. He twisted his body and then became a swirling tornado of brown dirt. I watched and then it hit me.

Everything. How I am the ninja of lightning, how I found my true potential, how Lloyd's the green ninja, how-

"NYA! Oh my god! She's in the other dimension! Oh my GOD!" I yelped, pacing back and forth.

"Good to see you too." Cole said, rolling his eyes.

"We have to do something!" I yelped.

"Relax. We just have to get Kai and Lloyd back, then we can find a way home." Zane said.

"WELL THEN WHAT ARE DOING SITTING AROUND!" I yelled, running back into the forest.

"He's back." Cole muttered, jogging after me.

 **DAMNIT I AM HORRIBLE AT KEEPING PROMISES! Ok, from now on, one each week. PROMISE.**

 **Again, I am soooooo sorry! All of my followers are amazing people who I do not deserve. Thank you all for supporting me!**

 **Titan ninja out (Mic drop)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Kai's POV**

I ran down the hall and shoved past some people. I skidded to a stop in front a the football coach's door. On it was tacked a list of people. I looked it over. Under Quarterback was "Kai Smith." I smiled and fist pumped the air.

I turned around and saw that that kid from the practice. The one with the floppy black hair was standing behind me. Cole was his name.

"You're defence." I told him, grinning.

"That's not why I'm here." He said, looking at me seriously and shaking his head.

"Then what do you want." I crossed my arms in front of my chest. I was waiting for him to challenge me to a fight

"Meet me in the library at lunch." He said. He then turned around and walked away. I watched him go until he disappeared into the crowd.

I shook my head and walked in the opposite direction.

I walked into the library at lunch. I looked around. Nothing but books. I knew this was a joke. I was about to turn around and leave before someone hissed my name. _"Kai."_ I turned around and saw that Cole had his head sticking out from behind the bookcase. I sighed, dropped my backpack, and walked over to him.

He was sitting in a corner. But he wasn't alone. With him was this kid with white blonde hair, and another with bright orange hair. They both looked up when they saw me.

"We aren't going to convince him." The orange haired kid said.

"Yes we are Jay." Cole snapped.

"But it's Kai." Jay groaned.

"There is a possibility-" The boy with the white hair said.

"Just because you're a nindroid doesn't mean you know everything Zane." Jay sighed.

"Okay, i'm gonna go…" I said, turning around. Cole grabbed me by the shoulder and spun me around.

"Listen. We are going to risk sounding sane. Ha, that rhymes with Zane." Jay said, snickering. Cole rolled his eyes.

"Listen. We're in another dimension. We were sent here by Lord Garmadon, and you're the ninja of fire. How's that." Jay said, looking over at Cole. I reeled back. Cole sighed.

"Just fine." Cole sighed.

"Wait, WHAT?!" I yelped.

"I told you." Jay hissed.

"I know." Zane said, snapping his fingers.

"Of course you do." Jay muttered.

"Do you remember Nya?" Zane asked me. I shook my head.

"Jay, picture. NOW." Cole said forcefully.

"But I don't…" He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a picture. His eye's widened and he handed it to me. I looked at it. It was of him kissing a girl on the cheek. She had black hair and was wearing a red kimono. Something about her….

It hit me like someone had thrown a brick at my face.

"Oh my god. That little son of a bitch Garmadon." I said. "And why are you kissing my sister!" I half yelled at Jay, remembering we were in a library.

"He's back." Cole and Jay did a high five.

"Where's Lloyd then?" I asked.

"We tried to find him, but we didn't succeed." Zane said, sighing.

"So what, we just have to find him and then find a way out of here?" I recapped.

"Pretty much." Jay said, nodding.

"Do you think there's a Sensei Wu in this dimension?" I asked, looking around.

"There were no US in this dimension. There probably isn't a Sensei Wu either." Cole sighed.

"Then how are we supposed to get out of here?" I snapped, pacing around.

"Maybe there's a different set of ninja here. That would mean there would be a Sensei that could help us. If there is one here." Zane pondered.

"Ask her." I said, hooking my thumb over my shoulder and pointing to the librarian, who was reading a book.

"Fine." Cole trotted over to her and tapped on the desk. They exchanged words and then he walked back to us.

"Apparently, there's a Sensei Garmadon, and an evil Wu." Cole said, sighing.

"And are there ninja?" I asked.

"I never asked her."

"Okay, me and Zane-"

"Zane and I." Zane corrected me. I went on like I didn't hear him.

"Will go find this Sensei, and then Cole and Jay will get Lloyd. I'll call you when we find him, and then we'll go and get to our world." I explained, making sure everyone knew the plan.

They all agreed and we ditched school.

 **Okay, I just want you to know I have to take a long break because I have a play coming up and school and summer plans, so stories might not be that frequent.**

 **Thnks for reading!**

 **Titan Ninja out (Mic drop)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Lloyd's POV**

I was doodling on my math sheet as the teacher droned on about addition and subtraction. Everyone was staring into space, either looking outside, watching the clock, or drawing. I had gotten a pretty decent drawing of me being evil and crap, and the teacher was my slave.

The bell rang and all the kids ran out of the room. Some chairs fell over and papers fluttered to the ground.

I took my time walking out of the room, the teacher was muttering about how inconvenient we are and how we were the reason for war.

I stood by the fence during recess. I looked upon all the kids with hatred. One day, they would be my slaves and they would look at me with fear and great respect.

A ball was kicked in my direction. I looked up to where it came from and saw that there was no one there. I picked the ball up and walked in that direction. I stuck my head out from the front gates and looked left to right.

When I still saw no one, I kept walking.

"H-hello?" I whimpered. _Evil lords don't whimper._ I chided myself. "I am the son of Lord Wu. I am feared across NInjago. If you don't show yourself soon, I will find you and you will feel my wrath." Still no one. Then, at the end of the road, I spotted a spark of lightning. It zigzaged across the road and disappeared. Then, from behind a bus, walked out two men, one in blue and black.

"Lord Wu? Can't leave that old tea man for one second before he turns evil." The blue one chuckled.

"Who-who are you?" I yelped. I groaned inwardly and stood taller. "I have power beyond what you can imagine. Tell me why you have summoned me here, and I will let you leave in one piece." I yelled.

"That's cute Lloyd." The blue one said.

"How do you know my name?" They were nearing closer and closer.

"LIsten this is gonna sound crazy-"

"Everything that comes out of your mouth is crazy Jay." Black dude snapped.

"Shut up Cole." Jay hissed.

"Listen. You're the green ninja. You were brought here by your _real_ father, Lord Garmadon. You have to remember." Cole squatted down in front of me. I got scared and threw the ball. He blocked it with his hand without even blinking.

"Think Lloyd." He said, giving me this intense stare.

I stared at him, and then I started having thoughts. A man with four arms, yelling. Four ninja, in red, white, blue, and black. A samurai. An old man, sitting and drinking tea.

"I am the green ninja." I said.

Cole smiled slowly. "Got him."

 **Kai's POV**

"I don't remember the mountain being this step." I panted, grabbing hold of another rock. Apparently, in this dimension, the monastery hadn't been burned down, so that was good.

The bad news was we have to climb this freaking rock again.

"I can see the monastery. We are close." Zane said, standing on a rock above me.

With a grunt I reached the top and Zane helped me up. I looked at the monastery as I panted. It looked the same. And I could hear the sounds of battle going on, so that was good.

"Here goes nothing." Zane said, and opened the door.

There were four people fighting with the training course. When the door opened, they all stopped.

"INTRUDERS!" One yelled. Soon, daggers were being thrown from all directions. I flipped and dodged them. Zane brought up a wall of ice to stop them in mid air. Soon, all attacks ceased. I melted the wall, and saw five ninja. Their hoods were up, and they were wearing the exact same suit as we wear.

I took me a moment to realize they were all girls.

"Damn. Just some boys." The one who was supposed to be Cole said. She whipped off her hood. She had short choppy black hair, and a scythe was strapped to her back.

"Is that bad Nicole?" The one who was supposed to be Jay said. She wiped her hood off and revealed a long brown ponytail trailing down her back.

"Why do they have our powers?" Zane one said. She pulled her hood off. She had short blonde hair.

"Maybe it's your long lost brother Zanetta." Nicole said. Zanetta shook her head.

"He has brown hair."

"Twin?" Jay girl suggested.

"I don't recall having a twin." Zanetta said. The one who was supposed to be me spoke.

"Unless you have business here, scram." She said, reaching behind her and pulling out her sword.

"Be nice Kya." Jay girl said.

"Shut up Jane." Kya said. She pulled her hood off, glaring at us. She had short brown hair. She placed her hand on her hip, but I noticed her grip on the sword had loosened.

"We need to talk to your Sensei." Zane said, stepping forward.

"Yeah right." Kya snorted. "How do you know you don't work for Wu?"

"In a way we do…" I started, but stopped when Kya's sword lit on fire. She jumped into a fighting position.

"I knew it. Get out of here before we kick your ass out." She snarled.

"Listen, we're from another dimension, and we need to get back before we're trapped here forever." I explained before Kya had a chance to BBQ us.

"What the hell?" She said, standing up.

"My name is Zane, and this is Kai, and we- hold on." He stepped out because his phone was ringing.

I stood there awkwardly, before Kya said something.

"How do you work for Wu?"

"Kya…" Nicole hissed.

"In the other world, he's our Sensei." I explained. Kya snorted.

"Do you have a sister named Nya?" I asked her. She looked at me like I was insane.

"I had a brother named Nicky, but not Nya." She said, rolling her eyes. But I noticed her voice was strained and she winced. THen Zane walked back in before I got to say anything.

"They found Lloyd and are on their way." He said, clicking his phone off and shoving it in his pocket.

"Great." I said, relived.

"If you want to see Sensei, he's gone." Jane said. My heart did a double take.

" _Gone?_ Where?" I yelped.

"He's gonna be back tomorrow." Zanetta said.

"Great. We need to get back today. Like, right now!" I said, pacing. My hands started to heat up and flame. Kya looked at me in astonishment.

"Are you supposed to be me in the other dimension?" She asked. I nodded. She did not look happy about that.

"You are welcome to stay tonight." Nicole said. Kya whipped to face her.

"What?! Hell no." She snapped.

"Thanks." Zane said.

"Excuse me for a moment." Kay said, stomping over to Nicole and dragging her over to the door way.

I caught snippets of their heated conversation. "Lord Wu…" "Sensei would want…" "He's gone…" At the end, Nicole won and Kya stomped into what I thought was her room.

"Okay. There's an extra bedroom that you all can sleep in. How many others are coming?" She asked us.

"Three." Zane replied.

"Great. Sensei should be here tomorrow evening. Otherwise, you can train and do whatever shit you all do in your world." Nicole said, walking into the kitchen. "Damnit. Jane, we're out of food."

"I'm not responsible for that, Kya is." Jane moaned from where she was sitting on the ground.

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus." Kya hissed, walking inside.

"I didn't throw you, I shoved you." Jane said, smirking. Kay walked back out, wearing a red jacket over her ninja suit and her purse hung from her shoulder.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I asked, suddenly feeling very sheepish.

"As tempting as that sounds, no." She said, reaching behind her back and pulling her hair back into a bun.

"C'mon Jane." Kya said, grabbing her keys and twirling them around her finger.

"Why do I have to come?" She moaned.

"Because you threw me under the bus." Kya said, smirking and walking out.

"I didn't throw you I _shoved you!"_ Jane yelled as she walked out, slamming the doors behind her. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you alright?" Zane asked as I doubled over, laughing.

"Just the similarities of Jane and Jay." I said, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"You're weird." Nicole said from the doorway.

"No, I'm Kai." I smiled, and walked into the kitchen.

Cole, Jay and Lloyd had made it home right after Kya and Jane got back from the store. I was happy to see Lloyd, and they were shocked to see their girl versions of themselves.

Right now, I was trying to find the bathroom. Because the rooms had been switched around in this dimension.

I opened one door after another, only to find rooms. _This has to be it_ I thought, opening the door to another room.

Instead, it was a meditation room. I had never seen anything like this, so I walked in. In the front of the room, there was two candles and some pictures. I walked to it and saw the pictures were of a small girl and her brother and father, one of a girl and her mother, one of a girl and her sister, and the last one was of a girl and her parent's and a little boy.

"Why are you in here?" Someone snapped from the doorway. I swung around. The room was very dim, so I couldn't see well, but when the light's turned on, I saw it was Kya.

"I was looking for the bathroom." I said defensively.

"And you thought this was the closest alternative?" She snickered.

"I'm sorry but I have never been here." I said, closing my fists. Then I saw something in Kya's eye's that set me off. _Pain?_ I softened and said, "What is this place?"

"Here we honor the deceased or missing or the ones who have left us." She said, sitting down in front of the pictures.

"Can you tell me who it is?" I asked, sitting next to her. I noticed she had a faint scar on the right side of her face.

"That one is of Jane and her dead sister. The next one is of Zanetta and her missing brother. The other one is Nicole and her mother, who left her at a very young age. And those people are my parents and brother. They all died in a car crash when I was ten." She said, her voice soft.

"But you said you have a brother."

"I said I _had_ a brother. As in past tense."

We were quiet for a while, before I said, "Does that mean Zane has a long lost sister, and Jay has a dead brother?" I asked. Kya shrugged, her eye's watering.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She took a deep breath and stood up. "Yeah, I'm fine." She walked out of the room without another word.

Later that night, when we were on the floor, I asked Jay. "Hey, did you have a brother or sister of any sort?" He froze and spun around to face me.

"Who told you that?" He said softly. His face had anger and grief all over it. The others had froze and were staring at him. Lloyd had paused mid brush.

"No one, it's just that, this dimension Jay had a sister and she died, so I was wondering…" I stopped as I saw his face.

"When did it happen?" I asked.

"A month ago." He said, sighing.

"Wait, what?!" I yelped.

"That was when the Great Devourer was rampaging the city, does that mean…" Zane started.

"They found his body among the wreckage, and told us." Jay said, his face falling, voice falling to a whisper.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Cole asked.

"Nya knew. But I made sure she didn't say anything." He said.

"But you seemed so happy all the time!" I exclaimed.

"I tried. When I went to the funeral, I completely lost it."Jay whispered, looking at the floor. We all just stood there, looking back and forth between each other. He then turned and jogged out of the room. And we didn't stop him.

I woke up the next morning. The birds chirped and sunlight streamed through the shutters. Everyone else was asleep, so I tiptoed out of the room. I noticed Jay's cot was empty.

 _He must of gotten up early._ I thought as I walked out of the room. Yells and sounds of metal clanging against metal came from outside. I opened the doors and saw that all of the girls were practicing. In front of me, with his back turned, was an old man. He turned when he saw me, and I bit back a yell.

It was a non evil Garmadon. He had a green and black kimono on, and he smiled when he saw me.

"You must be one of the boys. Welcome. I am Sensei Garma-"

"I know who you are." I said stiffly. I had to keep reminding myself that he was a nice version, but I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of hatred.

Garmadon's face registered into shock. "You do then?" He asked. All fighting ceased.

"Yeah. In my universe, you were Lord Garmadon, and you tried to kill us. You also had four arms." I said cooly. He smiled a tiny bit.

"You sound as if you are talking about my brother. He is the same."

"Sensei?" I yelped. "Wu? He can't be evil." I started snickering.

"He is sadly. Bitten by the Great Devourer. He has taken the Golden Weapons and turned them into the mega weapon. The city is recovering from the wreckage. And, sadly, so are some of our ninja." He glanced at Jane. She looked to the floor and Kya put a hand on her shoulder. I remembered what Jay said. _They found his body in the wreckage._ I sidestepped Garmadon and walked over to Nicole.

"Have you seen Jay lately?" I asked her in a whisper.

"No, why?"

"He left last night and wasn't in bed this morning." I said. As I spoke, a piece of paper fell from the sky.

Zanetta looked at it weird and picked it up. He face grew grave and she handed it to me.

I read it over, it said, _I have your friend. Bring me what I want and he will be yours. Do not in the next twentyfour hours, and he will perish._

"Huh." I said, looking up. "It's raining death threats."

 **So… yeah. That's my chapter. Sorry if it's kinda dark** _ **They found his body**_ **and all. I just needed some more conflict.**

 **Anyway, thanks for waiting. Last week of school, so I will be updating more over the summer. I hope….**

 **Anyway, right now, I am working on a HP (harry potter) fanfic, and also everything wrong with Ninjago fanfic. Starting with the first episode and then with others you recommend.**

 **Titan Ninja out (mic drop.)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Jay's POV**

I am never going on a walk without a buddy ever again.

No really, that just goes to show how bad it can be walking down the streets at night. I was just lucky they didn't knock me out.

"We mussst bring him to Lord Wu." One snake hissed as I was screaming bloody murder through my gag.

"He will know what to do with him." Another snake said as they carried me through the alleyways.

" _God dammit let me out of here assholes!"_ I yelled, but the sound was muffled from the fabric.

"Ssstop thrashing you! Unlesss you want your death to be quicker." One hissed in my ear. I kept screaming though.

The brought me into an old warehouse and set me on the floor.

"Untie him." A voice said. The took the rags off of my hands and feet and I spit the gag out, immediately reaching for a weapon I didn't have.

"Your weapons have been taken." The voice said. I recognized that voice. Slowly, I looked up,

And gasped.

"Sensei?"

 **Cole's POV**

I paced the front of the table. Kya was sipping her coffee with a darkened look on her face, Kai and Nicole were reading the letter over again, Zanetta and Zane were making breakfast, and Jane was examining her nunchucks. Meanwhile, Garmadon was sitting at the head of the table, sipping his tea.

"Ugg, why aren't we doing anything!" I exclaimed frustratingly, banging my fist on the table. Everyone jumped except for Kya, who said in a bored voice, "We had better not have to fix that again. And stop freaking out."

"Please, sit down." Garmadon said, gesturing to the empty chair. I stood. "You're not my sensei." I snapped. The girls gasped. Garmadon nodded. "That is true." He smiled a tiny bit and sipped his tea again.

"Again I ask, why are we all sitting on our asses and not finding Jay?" I snapped.

"Again I say, stop freaking out. And why do you care so much?" Kya said, exasperated. I ignored her and stared at Garmadon.

"My brother is very crafty. He might want us to come to him, he might come to us. We don't know."

"But what does the whole, 'Give me what I need' or whatever mean." Kya asked.

"Years ago, I was digging through some of my father's scrolls. On one, was the secret to the Mega Weapon. I never told my brother, for fear his evil heart would make him take it, but somehow, he knew. I hid it, and he never looked for it. But now that he has the Mega Weapon, I fear that he is looking for the secret."

"And what will the secret make him able to do?" I asked. Garmadon looked at me gravely.

"Open a portal to other worlds."

 **Jay's POV**

"But… but how?" I exclaimed, looking at him. He stood about a yard in front of me, and he had the Mega Weapon clasped in his hand. His kimono was now black, with a black and purple dragon on the back. He had the Helm of Darkness on and instead of his staff, he had the Mega Weapon in his hand. And his beard and hat was black. So he had gone through a very sad emo stage.

"I guess in your world, I would be your sensei." He said softly, rubbing his hand over the glowing weapon.

"They said… but you… and the other… WHAT THE HELL?" I yelped, throwing my hands in the air.

Wu didn't seem that interested in my mental breakdown. He kept looking at the weapon as if he were going to propose to it.

"I guess you know what I intend to do with it then." He said, staring at me for the first time. He had a long scar running down the right side of his face and his eye's were red.

"Create Ninjago in your own image?" I said weakly. Wu chuckled.

"I do, I do. But, I want something even greater now." He looked at me as if I knew the answer.

"Uhhh…. I chose A?" I said.

"No you fool," Wu snarled. "I want to bend worlds to my will power. I want to open portals to other worlds and make them feel my rath. I want it all." He hissed, and his eye's glowed brighter, and flames licked out of the sockets.

 **Kya's POV**

"UH!" I yelled, punching the punching bag in front of me. I punched it over and over before the chains snapped and it smashed into the wall. I rubbed my hands together and stood there, looking at the new hole in the wall before I realized someone was watching me. I whipped around and saw that Cole was standing there. He started clapping as soon as I turned.

"Bravo. Simply a job most well done. I always thought I was going to be the strongest person no matter what dimension I was in." He smirked.

I pulled off my gloves. "What do you want?"

"I heard yelling and I thought someone was being murdered." I rolled my eyes and walked over to the punching bag. I picked it up and hooked it back on the chains.

"How many times have you done that?" Cole asked.

"Fifteen. Sixteen if you include the time Jane tried to prank me with an exploding punching bag."

"Tried?"

"It was successful. But then I started using her as a punching bag so…" I said, looking at the hole in the wall.

"You know I'm in your room." Cole said.

"Yes."

"I can clearly see your bra on your bed."

"Cole, it would be very weird if I were not wearing bra's at this age. And also, that's Nicole's, i'm just borrowing it." I said. I was wearing a sport's bra and some Nike red shorts.

"I meant… never mind." He said, sighing.

I pulled on a tank top that said _I work mine so I can kick yours._

"Nice." He smirked.

"Thank you." I said, putting my hair in a ponytail.

"What do you think of Kai?" He asked. I paused for a moment.

"I think that he's a hothead." I said calmly.

Cole smiled. "So are you saying _you're_ a hot-"

"I will use you for a punching bag Brookstone." His smile wavered.

"How did you know…"

"You have the same last name of Nicole I assume." I said, tightening my ponytail. "Now, i'm going to give you ten seconds to walk out of this room without breaking anything."

"Or el-"

"Ten, nine, eight," I counted.

"Shit just got real." He muttered, and then he walked out.

I walked over to my bed stand and grabbed my water bottle. I took a swig and something glittered in the corner of my eye. I set the water down and walked over to eh closet door, which was a tiny bit open. I pulled the handle and the first thing I saw when the doors swung open was my brother's face smiling at me. I gasped and shut the door. I closed my eye's tight, willing myself not to cry.

 _It's not fair. Kai still has HIS sibling, why can't I get MINE back._ I thought.

I sat down on the bed and placed my hands in my face…. And then sat up straight.

 _What if he's still alive._

 **Jay's POV**

"What do you mean? Like, there are other dimensions?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"You don't know?" He purred, stroking his beard.

"No. I don't know." I said, wanting to hear more.

"There are other dimensions in this world. More powerful ones. ONes that would make this world seem like an island."

"But… it is a-"

"Shut it!" Wu snapped, and he hit me over the head with his staff. I yelped and fell to the floor. I placed my hand on my forehead and it came away red.

"What happened to the tea loving old man." I muttered, wincing.

 **Kai's POV**

"Are you sure this is the place?" I asked Zane. All of us were standing at the base of an wearhouse, its windows boarded.

"Yes, his signal is stronger here."

"Is it creepy or cute that Zane can track you guys?" Jane asked Cole.

"Both." Cole muttered. Kya had been quiet the whole time, which honestly, was scary and a relief at the same time.

"OW!" Jane yelped, stumbling backwards and holding her head.

"What happened?" Nicole yelped, running over to her.

"I… I don't know." At the same time, I heard a yell from Jay on the inside.

"He got hurt…. So you got hurt." I realized, connecting two and two together.

"It's a side effect from you two being in the same dimension." Garmadon whispered.

"Cole, knock down the wall." I said.

"What?" Cole yelped.

"Move." Kya snapped, her eyes suddenly lighting.

"You're not gonna…" I started.

"I said _move_." She hissed, shoving me aside. She closed her eye's and her hands tightened into fists.

She stood there for a while, before springing into action. She opened her hands, fire alighting in them. She pushed her hands towards the door and the flame exploded and blew a hole in the wall.

She ran inside.

"KYA!" Nicole ran after her. We all shared looks and ran inside.

Jay was on the floor, and Wu was standing over him, gaping at the sight of us running in.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He yelled.

" _Where is he!"_ Kya screamed. I had to hold her back so that she wouldn't murder him.

Wu's face twisted into an evil grin.

"I could tell you, but it would be better to show you." Kya went rigid against my chest. Wu snapped his fingers. Out of nowhere, a man jumped down from the rafters.

" _Nicky!"_ She screamed, wrenching free of my grasp. The man had choppy black hair and a black jacket on, and his eye's were red. He was very pale and resembled Nya as a dude

"What did you do to him!" She yelled at Wu, running at him. The boy-Nicky- stood between them, a sword he pulled out of nowhere at her chest.

"Nicky." She whispered.

"Let her go." Nicole said, pulling out her scythe. We all pulled out our weapons.

"I will let her go. I just want to see them fight first." Wu hummed. Meanwhile, Jay had gotten off from the floor and had ran over to us.

"Who's that?" He asked me, still holding his head.

"Her brother. What happened-" I asked, pointing to his head.

"My big mouth. Later."

" _I won't fight my brother you ass!"_ Kya screamed. "Nicky, please!" She pleaded. I knew she was about to start crying. Nicky did nothing. His gaze was steady.

"Then, maybe someone else, can fight him." His gaze traveled over to me.

"Do you just want to see a fight? 'Cause I can give you a fucking fight!" I yelled at him, pulling out my sword.

"Careful Kai. He has control over what Nicky does in a battle."

"You're not my Sensei." I hissed. He nodded and stepped back.

I walked forward but Kya grabbed my arm. "I'm not going to let you fight my fight."

"Then you're going to fight him?" I snapped.

Kya turned towards Wu.

"If I win, you let him go, if he wins…" She took a deep breath. "Take me in his place."

"Kya _no!"_ Nicole screamed.

"Are you crazy?" I yelped.

"It's the only way!" She yelled at me, pulling out her sword. I stared at her for a while, and she held my gaze.

"Fine." I said, stepping back.

"Clear the ring, we're about to have a fight." Wu snarled.

 **Ok, this got a whole lot more emotional than I wanted it to at the end. And honestly, I had no idea I wanted Nicky back in the end, but whatever, CLIMAX!**

 **So anyway, school got out last week, and then I went up to my cabin, (I would have brung my computer, but no WiFi) I came back last night and then got up this morning and did the end of this. One more chapter and then it's DONE! And again, working on an everything wrong with Ninjago, and Harry Potter. I will still be doing Ninjago stuff, just need an idea…. Comment what you think I should write about pls!**

 **Titan Ninja out (mic drop)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Kya's POV**

When I was seven, Nicky was… what, five or so? Anyway, there would be a huge difference between play fighting and like, REAL fighting. And standing in front of my brother, the evil version, in the middle of whatever the hell this wearhouse used to be, i'm reminded that this isn't fighting with a pool noodle.

This is REAL bitches. OH yeah, and also that thing if I get hurt, Kai get's hurt, no pressure. Wait, one more thing, if I lose, Wu get's me to use for whatever the hell he wants.

"Does someone want to count off, like, three, two, one?" Jay said from behind me.

"Go!" Wu yelled.

I jumped up to avoid the sword being sliced at me feet. I came down and punched him in the shoulder, throwing him back.

"Thanks alot Jay!" I yelled.

"I didn't know he would do that Kya!" Jay yelled back as I ducked a blow to my head.

I felt something slice across my arm and I let out a yell as a blood stain bloomed on my sleeve. On the other side of the room, Kai yelled out and griped his arm.

"Sorry!" I yelled at him. I used spinjitzu and Nicky was thrown across the room. His head hit the wall and he slumped over. Wu cackled with glee. I stopped and stared at his body. I felt a rush of anger and I turned sharply to the left and kicked Wu down. The Mega Weapon fell to the ground. I pinned him down, with my sword pressing over his chest. The yells of my friends were deaf to the blood rushing in my ears.

"Now give me my brother back." I hissed.

"You haven't won yet." He cackled, smiling. I felt my body being thrown up in the air and across the room. Nicky had gotten up.

I crashed into the floor and gripped my head. Kai yelled on the other side of the room and fell to his knees. I sat up but was pushed back down. Kicky had placed a sword over my throat.

"I think I win." Wu said, standing up.

"Not yet." I muttered. I grabbed his sword and swung it over my head. The momentum sent Nicky crashing head over heels behind me. I jumped up and twisted around, grabbing the sword out of his hands and flipping it in the air, grabbing it and pointing it at his chest.

"I think this has gone on long enough." I said, grinning at Wu. I could feel blood coming out of the side of my mouth, so I wiped it away.

Wu frowned and with a puff of smoke he disappeared.

I stood there and stared at the spot where he disappeared. I walked forward and stood there.

"What… the… hell. What in the freaking hell! He was supposed to give Nicky back that dense mothe-"

"Kya look!" Jane grabbed my arm and turned me towards the spot where Nicky was lying. Nicky had turned back to what he looked like the day of the accident.

 _"Nicky!"_ I yelled. I rushed over to him and fell forward. I placed the back of my hand on his forehead. It was cold. And he was still breathing.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, turning to Sensei.

"He is unconscious. He's going to need some time to adjust to not being under someone's control." Sensei replied, kneeling down beside me.

"Someone help me get him home." I said, turning back to the group.

 **Kai's POV**

There's an unsettling factor to watching siblings fight it out. And there's also the fact that if one person get's hurt I get hurt. So far, I have a splitting headache, a cut arm that won't stop bleeding, and a cut on the side of my mouth. I winced as Zane wrapped my arm up. We were sitting in the monastery, the others sitting around and playing video games. Turns out, Jane can kick ass in these games, and Jay was having a difficult time.

 _"I give up!"_ He yelled, throwing his controller on the ground as he lost yet another game.

"Try not to break them." Nicole said calmly, turning another page from her book from her spot on the couch.

"Where's Kya?" I asked, wincing as I opened my mouth.

"In with Nicky." Jane said, still giggling at Jay's outburst.

"Is he still out?" I asked.

"Out cold."

"Done." Zane said, finishing with the tape.

"Thanks." I said, moving my arm back and forth. I winced again and stood up, walking to the couch and plopping down. Just then, Garmadon walked into the room.

"How's she doing?" Nicole asked, setting down her book.

"Shocked. She's going to need some time alone."

"And Nicky?" Jane asked.

"Out. He will wake up within a few days."

"A few days?!" Jane yelped.

"Jane, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you and him…" Nicole said, raising her eyebrows and grinning. Jane hit her over the head with a pillow.

"HA! I win! Suck it Jane!" Jay yelled, giving her the final death blow in the game.

"Only because I wasn't paying attention!" She whined, picking up the controller.

"Oh cry me a river." Jay laughed.

"Screw you."

I heard a door open and close. Kya walked into the room and sat down next to me on the couch. The whole room was silent as she stared at the T.V.

"Well….?" Jane started.

"Well what?" Kya sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"How's he doing?"

"Fine. I can't read minds or anything, but…." She sighed again and grabbed a ponytail holder from literally freaking nowhere and pulled her hair back.

Garmadon coughed. "If you boys want to leave, you have at least two days to do so. Or you can leave today, if you want." I glanced over at Kya. She kept staring into space, but I knew she had heard him.

The whole room was quiet, and the guys were looking at me.

"What?!" I yelped.

"What do you want to do?" Zane asked me.

"I… umm…." I started. "It won't be that bad… if we stay for a while longer…" Next to me, Kya grinned.

 **Kya's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night, my head still throbbing. I sighed and flipped the covers off of me. I walked out into the hallway and into the bathroom. I opened up the medicine cabinets and took out the Aspirin. I took one tablet out and gulped it down.

I turned the light off and walked out of the bathroom. On my way back, I passed the room where Nicky was. I opened the door…

And almost screamed.

Nicky was sitting up in bed, staring out the window from his position on the bed. I flicked the lights on and he winced.

"How long have you been awake?" Was the first thing I said. I didn't feel happy. I felt angry. Pissed even.

"Kya, I-"

"How long have you been fucking awake!" I yelled. He winced.

"About twenty minuets." He replied.

"For how many years have you been alive?" I whispered.

"What?"

 _"You know what I said!"_ I practically screamed.

"Kya? What the hell is going on?" A groggy voice said from behind me. I didn't have to look. I knew that everyone was behind me.

"How long!" I yelled. Nicky was pale but I didn't care. I needed answers.

"Ten years." He said quietly. I stumbled backwards.

"You've been alive for ten years?" I whispered. "What the hell have you been doing!" I yelled.

"Wu brought me back." He had gotten out of bed and was standing in front of me. He reached his hand out as if he were going to hold my hand but I pulled back. His face changed.

"Tell me what happened. Tell me right fucking now!" I yelled. He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mom and Dad wouldn't like you talking like that."

" _I don't care!"_ I screamed. Nicky's head shot up. I was crying at this point. "I don't care what they would say! They're gone and I thought you were gone too, so you had better give me a fucking damn good reason about why you were gone to make up for all those years of me being alone and considering suicide!" I slapped my hand over my mouth, my eye's widening, realizing what I just said. Everyone in the room gasped.

"Kya…" Jane whispered.

"You did what?" Nicky whispered.

"That doesn't matter right now." I said, trying to avoid that topic. I wiped the tears from my eye's.

"Yes it does. It matter's a hella lot." Nicky exclaimed. "You're my sister, and if something is bothering you to the point of…" He swallowed hard.

"Fine. I considered suicide. Now tell me what happened to you." I said, crossing my arms. It didn't even bother me that it two-thirty in the morning and I was in my sports bra and yoga pants. I just needed answers.

"I was dead. He brought me back to life. As soon as I was alive, he turned me into his minion. He told me what to do through his mind. I was unaware of the world… until you set me free." He said. "Now tell me your story."

"I told-"

"No, you didn't. You didn't tell me anything."

"Fine. Sensei Garmadon found me. Told me that I had elemental powers. Said that I had the fire inside. So then he brought me here and trained me to be a ninja and protect Ninjago from Lord Wu." I said. He nodded along with the story.

"And then they came," I pointed to the boy's behind me. "He," I pointed to Kai, "Said that his sister was alive. But that was impossible, because you're dead in this dimension, and whatever happens here happens there. So then I realized that you might be alive. And now, here you are." I pointed at Nicky.

"Kya, listen-" I held up my hand.

"Listen, I'm tired. It's three in the morning. I need to sleep before we go into details. Just get rested and then we can talk in the morning." I turned away and walked out of the room, pushing past the others.

"Kya-" I walked into my room and slammed the door.

 **Holy shit what the hell am I writing! This is wayyyyyyy too deep for someone like me to write.**

 **I said one more chapter, buttttttt I lied. Ha. I was just so into the whole Nicky thing I had to keep writing. But what the fuck! Suicide! Jesus I need to pull myself together!**

 **So anyway….. I hope that you like this chapter and stay tuned for more!**

 **Titan Ninja out! (mic drop)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Kai's POV**

I woke up the next morning with the room stained golden from the sunlight streaming through the blinds.I sat up in bed, the covers falling off of me. Cole was snoring in the corner, and Lloyd was curled up in a ball. We had to keep sending him to Darkley's so that they wouldn't get suspicious.

I stood up and walked into the kitchen. Kya was sitting at the table, a steaming cup of coffee in her hands.

"What are you doing this early?" I asked her.

"Couldn't sleep."

I looked at the clock. "It's Eight A.M." I said.

"I've been up since six." I walked over to the counter to make myself coffee.

"Thinking about him?" I asked.

"What the hell do you think." She snapped. I smirked and she sighed.

"Sorry, i've been on the edge." She ran her hands through her hair.

"Is that some habit? Doing that with your hair?"

"Kai, I am twenty three years old. I could be doing worse." I laughed and poured the coffee in the cup. I took a sip and sat down.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"To be honest, I feel shitty as hell. Just… this whole thing…" She sighed deeply.

"Were you really going, to… you know…"

"Yeah. It was hard for me. I was ten Kai, and everything was taken from me. I had to move in with my aunt and uncle, and my cousin, he was a total ass. He would kick me and punch me. And my uncle was a drunk. He would be gone at parties, and he was abusive." I rubbed her face and I could see there were dark circles under her eye's.

"My uncle was the same. I left with Nya as soon as I was old enough."

"Yeah, but did you consider suicide?" She snapped.

"Well… n-no, not exactly…"

"See? And it's worse being a girl, with all the hormones and mood swings and-"

"Oh GOD! I don't want to hear about that!" I yelled, putting my fingers in my ears.

She smiled. She had a nice smile.

"Hey, listen, if it makes you feel any better, I'm sure Ninjago wouldn't be the same without you." She stared at her cup and grinned.

"I guess you're right." She stood up, tousling my hair as she walked out of the room. I felt my cheeks go pink as I watched her exit and open the door to Nicky's room.

 **Kay's POV**

I closed the door and turned around. Kai's talk had made me feel better, so I decided to clear things up with Nicky.

"Hey." He said.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked, sitting at the edge of his bed.

"I don't want to answer this." He sighed. "You might get angry again."

"I will if you don't answer." I smirked.

"At least thirty minutes." I nodded.

"Look, about last night-" Nicky started. I held up my hand and set the coffee on the bed side stand.

"It was my fault. I shouldn't've gotten mad at you. It was too early for that. You deserved some time to think things over. I was just… upset over…" I struggled to find the right word.

"Everything?"

"Yeah." I said, feeling my face twitch into a grin. My face fell and I hugged my legs up to my chest. Nicky put his hands on my knees.

"Listen. I know it was hard. It's okay that you were mad. It's better than having your feelings bottled up."

"No, you don't know any-" I stopped myself. I felt the anger rising in my chest.

"Just say it." He whispered.

"You don't know how it was there. Rick was a drunk, Marsha was never there, and Zac was a huge pain in the freaking ass. He would hit me and insult me, taunt me. I would have to leave the house to get away from the hitting and drunk assedness." I paused and the anger melted into sadness.

"I would leave the house and run. Run as far as I could. I wanted to die. Be with you and our parents. I… I was gonna jump. But then, Garmadon found me on the side of the bridge. Persuaded me that what I was about to do was gonna change history. I told him he was mental. He said that I had the fire inside, and if I knew how to harness it, I could change Ninjago for the better." Nicky was hanging on to every damn word I said.

"So I followed him and he lead me here. To the monastery. He trained me. Then I met the other's. And i felt at home. I felt the happiest I had ever been for eleven years." I ended. Nicky was silent for a while, processing all the info. I watched his face change into many different expressions.

"I'm glad you have them. I know that they changed you and you love living with them. And if you're not mad at me anymore… I would also like to live with you." I blinked fast.

"Do you even have to ask?" I smiled and gave him the biggest hug I have ever allowed anyone to ever give me with me punching them in the gut at one point.

 **Jay's POV**

"What are they saying?!" I whisper yelled to Jane, who had her ear pressed against the door. We were all squished against the door, trying to hear the drama that was enfolding..

"I can hear a man's voice." Jane whispered.

"Is it Nicky?"

"No it's you." She snapped.

"Ohhhh. Gotcha there!" Cole smirked. I flipped him off and shut up.

"Kya says that her cousin and uncle were abusive, and that her aunt was never around….. she was gonna jump off a bridge…. something about Sensei….. Shut up Nicky's talking!" We all stopped murmuring and listened.

"He say's he wants to live with us!" She yipped. Then her smile faded. "They're coming!" We all scattered into the nearest room. I ended up in Kya's room.

"What are you doing?" She asked me from the doorway.

"Uhhh…." I looked around the room and spotted the punching bag.

"Working out. Duh." I started punching the bag over and over.

"We have a whole training course outside."

"Full." She looked down the hall.

"No, it's not. So get the hell out of my room." She stepped aside and I ran out of there.

 **Kai's POV**

 **The next day**

Garmadon had gotten the stuff needed to open the portal at high noon. We stood in the courtyard, milling around and saying goodbye.

I ended up standing in front of Kya.

"So… um…" I stood there, trying to figure out how to say good bye. She suddenly threw her arms around me.

"Thank you so much." She whispered in my ear.

"You were the one that found your brother." I said as we pulled away.

"YOU were the one that told me that your sister was still alive. Do you really think I'm dumb enough to not put two and two together?" I smiled.

"I'm never gonna forget you guys." She continued. I nodded and mingled into the crowd. I walked over to Zanetta and pulled her aside.

"Does Zane really have a long lost-" I paused, thinking about what she had said. "Sister?" She nodded.

"He doesn't know. Don't tell him. Let him find out for himself." I nodded, thinking hard.

"Take care of Jane. Because of what happened to her sister." She nodded and looked over to where her and Jay were having an intense conversation.

"And you take care of Jay. I know you care for them." I started stuttering, and she held up her hand to stop me.

"I can read your emotions. You feel responsible for them. Especially Lloyd." I blushed. "Just so you know, Kya feels the same way. That's why she reacted the way she did the first time we met. She didn't want you to hurt anyone. Because of both of your past, you don't want to see anyone you get close to hurt."

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" I asked, spotting Nicky and Kya.

"Yes."

"Hook up Jane and Nicky please." I winked and mingled in with the crowd.

I was the last one to go through the portal. I turned and looked back. I caught Kya's eye. She was right. I was never gonna forget them. I was worried for their future, but I knew, even if they were girls, they could kick futures ass.

I turned around and headed back to Ninjago, where boys were boys, Nya wasn't dead, and Sensei was the same tea loving Sensei Wu.

 **HA! DONE! I AM DONE AND FREE TO WRITE HARRY POTTER AND EVERYTHING WRONG WITH NINJAGO (Witch is nothing, b the way XD)**

 **Just so you know, I do know about the incident where I posted the wrong chapter seven, so I fixed that, so you can read that without any "What the fuck is this shit?"**

 **Thanks for being my loyal readers and Ninjago fans, and thanks for alerting me about the situation. Hope you like this chapter! And hope you stay tuned to my new chapters.**

 **Titan Ninja out (Mic drop)**


End file.
